


Pictures Of You

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art School, College, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | comédia | fluffly | college!auEm que Do Kyungsoo tem que terminar um projeto da faculdade de Fotografia e acaba escolhendo o garoto mais bonito do Instituto de Artes para ser o seu modelo. Só não imaginava que o seu veterano, Byun Baekhyun, tinha uma queda por ele fazia muito tempo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Pictures Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Isso aqui era pra ser uma oneshot, mas de repente virou duas e talvez vire três no caminho (isso se não virar uma shortfickkkk) o resumo é que me apeguei ao plot e talvez eu só vá escrevendo até a hora que ela acabar mesmo uahauahahaha   
> Então eh isto 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Kyungsoo observava ele de longe como quem admirava a Monalisa na parede do Museu do Louvre. Não tinha coragem de dar dois passos na direção do garoto, muito menos se aproximar como uma pessoa normal e composta. Porque ele não era nada assim, sabia bem disso. Do Kyungsoo era um trem desgovernado quando se tratava de Byun Baekhyun. 

Todos os calouros e veteranos já haviam pedido para fazer uma sessão de fotos com ele, sem exceções. O rapaz até então nunca havia aceitado e sempre deixou bem claro que não gostava daquele tipo de proposta. Porque Kyungsoo havia insistido consigo mesmo, então? Pois é. Também era uma dúvida que o rapaz carregava dentro de si. 

De longe, podia ver ele conversando com uma garota alta de longos cabelos morenos. Não fazia ideia de quem ela era, mas apenas por estar do lado de Baekhyun o jovem fotógrafo se sentiu intimidado. Quando pensou na possibilidade do rapaz de cabelos castanhos fazer parte do seu projeto, não pensou na parte prática da coisa. Aquela na qual ele deveria notificá-lo de sua proposta. 

Não, Kyungsoo não pensou nada disso.

Apenas espalhou para meio mundo que Byun Baekhyun seria perfeito para fotografar no seu book, principalmente na temática de fotos fantásticas que estava fazendo para o trabalho de Fotografia I. Mas quando meio mundo fica sabendo de alguma coisa, basta um cochicho para que a outra metade comece a supor outras coisas também. Por isso ele estava ali, no meio do corredor do seu instituto, rezando para todas as santidades que pudessem ter piedade de si. Pois aquilo seria a coisa mais maluca que iria fazer. 

Kyungsoo esperou até que a garota alta fosse embora, e deu grandes passadas até o final do corredor em que o Byun estava parado, mexendo no celular. Do parou bem em frente à ele, e tomou uma respiração antes de abrir a boca. Mas não conseguiu falar coisa alguma quando percebeu os olhos deles sob os seus. Baekhyun estava olhando para ele em surpresa, como se não acreditasse que o fotógrafo estava bem ali na sua frente.

Kyungsoo sentiu sua barriga se revirar de nervoso. Em certo ponto, ele também não queria acreditar, mas era óbvio que agora teria que levar isso em frente. Colocou a sua melhor cara de simpatia antes de finalmente cumprimentá-lo:

"Oi." Ele disse, sorrindo pateticamente como se fossem grandes amigos.

Obviamente Baekhyun não lhe respondeu. Apenas observou o rapaz ali, com os olhos atentos de quem havia muita coisa pra assimilar. Sua reação apenas fez com que Kyungsoo tombasse de nervoso dentro de sua própria mente. Aquilo ali não era pra acontecer. Seria o possível que o rapaz já tinha ouvido falar sobre o ensaio fotográfico? Esse era um mico que o Do estava disposto a abafar e fazer sumir do mapa.

"Você... é quem?" O rapaz respondeu, um tanto confuso.

"Eu..." Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. 

Quem ele era? Será que o Byun poderia ter conhecimento dos seus dotes artísticos ou simplesmente não havia ouvido falar sobre os boatos que os alunos estavam espalhando?

Do pigarreou alto, limpando a garganta. Achava que fazendo isso poderia ser livrar do próprio constrangimento, mas aquilo era pura inocência sua. O constrangimento era algo que Do Kyungsoo carregava dentro da alma.

"Boa tarde." Ele disse, apesar de lembrar depois que ainda eram 11 horas da manhã. "Você... ahm, eu sou Do Kyungsoo." 

Baekhyun lhe fitou sem expressão. 

"Sei..." Ele respondeu.

E foi apenas isso. 

Kyungsoo achava que não poderia ficar pior, mas ele tinha que dar a cara a tapa. Havia entrado nessa e agora deveria assumir o caos que ele mesmo havia causado.

"Ahm..." Ele pigarreou novamente "Eu... sou Do Kyungsoo, sou calouro da Fotografia. Tudo bem com você?" 

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno, sem muita enrolação. Ele parecia um tanto quanto entediado ali, fazendo o fotógrafo ficar mais nervoso ainda. 

Aquilo era péssimo. Mais do que péssimo, deveria estar parecendo um cara extremamente bizarro para o ponto de vista de Baekhyun.

"Ahn... eu sou fotógrafo." Kyungsoo disse, se sentindo idiota por estar informando novamente o óbvio "E preciso de alguns modelos para o novo book que eu estou fazendo. É uma temática fantástica, com fadas, elfos e tudo mais. E-eu... pensei que talvez você poderia... ahm, v-você teria interesse?" Se cortou na própria frase.

No entanto, percebeu o rapaz sorrir finalmente. Era um sorriso minúsculo, mas era um sorriso. Ainda tinha esperanças, por fim, de que não estivesse parecendo um completo maluco. 

"Eu não sei se... eu não sei como eu poderia te ajudar." Ele disse, bloqueando o celular para lhe dar a devida atenção "Não sou modelo e nunca fiz isso antes na minha vida." 

Ah.

Um peido mental fez a vida inteira de Kyungsoo correr por água abaixo. 

Bem, era claro que ele não era modelo, isso Kyungsoo sabia muito bem. Mas por estar se graduando em Cinema achava que ele no mínimo teria interesse no assunto. Quer dizer, quem é que não gosta de se fantasiar de fada? Do Kyungsoo pensava que qualquer pessoa em sua sanidade mental iria querer uma proposta daquelas. Matariam por uma oportunidade de ouro daquelas.

"Eu não estou procurando profissionais do ramo da... modelagem." Kyungsoo disse, receoso de ter errado o termo técnico "Estou procurando por gente bonita." 

Baekhyun olhou pra ele, no mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo percebeu o que tinha falado. Estava prestes a se desculpar quando viu as bochechas do rapaz se pintarem de timidez. Aquilo era algo que não estava esperando, mas no fim, não deveria ter deixado outra opção para o garoto. Era claro que aquilo iria deixá-lo com vergonha.

"Gentileza sua, Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun disse "Mas estou longe de ser uma pessoa bonita." Ele riu sem graça.

"Pois eu penso ao contrário. Você daria a minha fada perfeita." Kyungsoo disse, sem conseguir se conter na empolgação.

Deveria parar de ter a boca grande ou iria acabar estragando tudo sozinho. 

"S-sua fada?" O castanho arfou, mais envergonhado ainda.

Na realidade, Baekhyun parecia ao ponto de explodir. As bochechas estavam tão quentes e vermelhas que poderia causar uma erupção no rosto dele. Pelo menos era o que Kyungsoo podia perceber.

"Escuta... preciso montar um book para o meu portfólio. Vai ter de tudo, desde fotos temáticas até mesmo fotos para campanhas. Pensei em trabalhar com apenas dois modelos para conseguir mostrar a minha versatilidade, e... você me parece perfeito para isso." Kyungsoo tagarelou de uma vez só, esperando pelo melhor.

Baekhyun sorriu timidamente para ele, um pouco sem graça pelos elogios.

"Se você acha que posso te ajudar... eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso." Ele murmurou.

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Havia conseguido o que sempre sonhara? 

"É mesmo?" Perguntou, desacreditado.

"Sim. Por mim, está tudo bem." Baekhyun deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Mas para o fotógrafo aquilo era completamente o contrário. Não iria questionar o que fez ele mudar de ideia, pois isso poderia fazer com que Byun desmudasse de ideia novamente. E isso era algo que Kyungsoo não queria de jeito nenhum.

"Caramba, Baekhyun! Muito obrigado, cara!" Kyungsoo sorriu tão largo que sentia as bochechas doerem.

Era como um sonho se tornando realidade. O cara mais bonito do seu instituto iria posar pra ele. Seu book com toda a certeza iria ganhar uma nota alta, e de quebra, ainda iria conseguir usar as fotos como portfólio depois da faculdade. Não poderia pedir por mais nada nesse mundo.

"N-não tem problema." Baekhyun disse, cruzando os braços na sua frente "V-você..." Ele pigarreou alto "Ahm... você quer marcar um lugar? Qual horário ficaria melhor pra você?" 

Kyungsoo pensou um pouco antes de responder. Aquela não era uma coisa que havia planejado, porque na realidade não esperava que iria chegar até aquela etapa de sucesso. Achava que Baekhyun nem ao menos iria respondê-lo de fato, mas ali estavam eles. Porém, o raciocínio de Kyungsoo não parecia estar em nenhum lugar a ser visto para respondê-lo enfaticamente.

"Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu... Não cheguei a pensar muito sobre isso." Do coçou a cabeça em nervosismo "Acho que posso te avisar depois?"

Baekhyun ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Desviou o olhar, mordeu os lábios e novamente voltou a lhe encarar. Kyungsoo mentiria se dissesse que aquilo não tinha sido um pouco sexy.

"Eu posso oferecer a minha casa. Meu colega tem bastante equipamento, e acho que seria útil pra você." 

Meu. Deus. Ele havia mesmo oferecido equipamentos? Com chroma key e tudo mais? Deus... Kyungsoo não queria ao menos se beliscar, pois era um fato certo que aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

"Isso seria ótimo! Muito bom! Perfeito, Baekhyun!" 

O rapaz sorriu, tirando o celular do bolso.

"Pode me passar o seu número? A gente vai se falando."

O número? Kyungsoo iria pegar o número do cara mais gostoso do Instituto? Ah, aquele sim era um dia de sorte. Seu sorriso não poderia ser maior quando digitou o número do celular nos contatos dele. Ainda o salvou como "Dyo fotógrafo", bem pelego, que era pra ele não se esquecer. 

"Tá na mão!" Disse, com um sorriso óbvio estampado no rosto.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar, mordendo os lábios novamente. Ele fazia muito isso, o que em certa altura era um pouco perturbador. Por que era muito bom de ficar olhando. 

"Eu... te mando mensagem então." 

Baekhyun foi se afastando, mas ainda parecia esperar por uma resposta sua. 

"Beleza!" Kyungsoo respondeu.

O castanho apenas concordou com um aceno e desapareceu pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Mas olhar para trás também não era algo que fosse necessário. Até porque, era melhor mesmo que ele não visse a dancinha de comemoração que Kyungsoo fez logo quando ele saiu do seu lado.

  
  
  
  
  


"Espera aí... vamos com calma. Deixa eu ver se eu estou te entendendo." Chanyeol disse, enquanto sugava o canudo grosso do milkshake de sei-lá-o-quê com banana que ele estava tomando.

Haviam combinado de parar em alguma daquelas cafeterias que vendiam café dalgona, mas seu amigo preferiu levá-lo para a habitual Casa do Sorvete. Kyungsoo odiava aquele lugar, porque era sempre muito lotado e barulhento. Mas não podia dizer não quando havia sido ele a pessoa que tirou Chanyeol do conforto de seu próprio quarto para fofocar com ele numa quarta a tarde.

Estavam sentados numa mesa reservada, naquelas que apenas os adolescentes costumam sentar porque é ótima para trocar carícias escondidas. Assim como também era ótimo para fofocar sem que ninguém ouvisse. Sim, Kyungsoo odiava admitir que era mesmo um grande fofoqueiro. Mas era mais forte que ele. 

"Você disse que vai fotografar ele? O Byun Baekhyun? O cara que faz Cinema mas ironicamente odeia câmeras? O grande senhor impossível de se pegar a imagem? Teu veterano?" Chanyeol estava boquiaberto dessa vez.

O fotógrafo concordou com entusiasmo.

"Sim! Dá pra acreditar?!" Kyungsoo sorriu, não se contendo de felicidade "Todo mundo já quis fazer isso, mas ele nunca havia aceitado. Eu fiquei bem surpreso quando ele aceitou."

Chanyeol franziu os olhos para ele, em desconfiança.

"Eu acho isso muito suspeito. Porque ele aceitou posar pra você? Porque não para os outros?"

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

"Por que eu sou mais talentoso que os outros?"

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, socando o braço direito dele com uma força que o rapaz não estava esperando.

"Ai!" Kyungsoo reclamou.

"Idiota, claro que não! Tem é caroço nesse angu aí." 

Como sempre o seu amigo estava sendo extremamente dramático. Kyungsoo dessa vez revirou os olhos, sugando parte do seu shake de frutas silvestres. Era a melhor pedida daquele lugar e a única que fazia o seu gosto, na verdade. 

"Não viaja Chanyeol. São só fotos." Disse, explicando o óbvio para ele.

"Humpf... sei. Eram só fotos com o cara da Educação Física, até que ele te pegou de jeito no fundo do gramado."

Kyungsoo riu alto dessa vez. Olhou para os lados, tímido de poder ter sido descoberto. Amava ser fofoqueiro, contanto que a fofoca não fosse sobre si. Se fosse o caso, ele faria de tudo para ignorar e abafar as suas pequenas aventuras.

"Aquilo foi divertido." Murmurou baixo, só para Chanyeol escutar.

"Pervertido, você quer dizer." Park lhe corrigiu.

"Ai, ai. Você é que está cheio de coisas."

Chanyeol apertou os lábios. Não estava gostando pra onde a conversa estava levando, era perceptível. 

"De qualquer forma... seria bom que vocês fizessem vários tipos de foto caso o Professor Palestrinha não goste das suas ideias um tanto... fora do convencional." 

Do Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

"Não me importo. Quero fazer algo que vai chocá-lo. Eu quero fazer ele engolir as minhas fotos e aceitar que sou talentoso."

"Você vai parecer um desgraçado arrogante."

"Bem, é o que eu sou, né?" 

Chanyeol sorriu, desistindo de argumentar. Sugou mais uma vez o canudo grosso cheio da mistura questionável, e voltou a lhe encarar com diversão. 

"Ainda vai levar pra frente a ideia da fotografia fantástica?"

"Sim, porra! Vai ficar foda pra caralho isso!" 

Kyungsoo estava extremamente animado só de pensar no rosto de Byun Baekhyun maquiado e caracterizado para a sessão que iriam fazer. Que ele ia ficar mais do que perfeito, disso ele sabia. O que não sabia no entanto era como exatamente ele iria conseguir fazer isso acontecer de fato, já que era horrível com maquiagem. 

"Já marcaram a sessão?"

"Sim, vai rolar na sexta a noite."

"Hum..." Chanyeol disse, desconfiado "Só a sessão?" 

"Caramba, Chanyeol. Não viaja! É só uma sessão de fotos. Não tem nada do que poderia acontecer pra você ficar aí achando coisas. Ele aceitou, porque provavelmente sabe que eu sou o melhor do ramo."

"Do ramo?" Park gargalhou "Você é mesmo muito arrogante." 

Kyungsoo riu baixo.

"É brincadeira, cara. Relaxa. Tá sob controle." 

Chanyeol concordou, e voltou a sugar o milkshake com tudo de si. Kyungsoo também estava extremamente confiante com o futuro do seu pequeno o projeto, e já estava quase na hora de voltar para a casa e começar a preparar as idéias para a sessão de fotos que iriam fazer. Queria tomar tempo para fazer tudo bem elaborado, então deveria começar o mais rápido possível. 

Por isso que, logo depois de fofocar um pouco mais sobre coisas aleatórias, ambos seguiram para o dormitório e Kyungsoo trabalhou em seu próprio quarto até que tudo ficasse mais do que perfeito para a sexta feira. Por que era esse o dia em que iria finalmente fazer de Byun Baekhyun o seu modelo particular, e estava ansioso para isso. 

  
📷 💥💥💕  
  


Na sexta a noite, Do Kyungsoo sentia o nervosismo se revirar no estômago enquanto subia as escadas do apartamento em que Byun Baekhyun morava. Nunca tinha ido lá antes, então não sabia direito onde era e muito menos se teria alguém presente no momento em que eles estivessem fazendo a sessão de fotos. Não que ele ligasse para isso, mas não poderia deixar de sentir que tudo aquilo parecia mais como um sonho do que a própria realidade.

Quando Baekhyun aceitou fazer parte do seu projeto, Kyungsoo achou que estava enlouquecendo. O seu desespero para terminar esse trabalho era tanto, que ainda não podia acreditar que a pessoa mais inacessível do seu instituto tivesse tido pena de si o suficiente para querer cooperar. Bem, pelo jeito Baekhyun era um cara piedoso, porque tinha aceitado a proposta sem pestanejar quando o Do lhe perguntou sobre as fotos. Poderia ser sorte, ou poderia ser que o próprio Byun já havia passado por isso antes e agora estava retribuindo o seu esforço para o Universo. Seja o que fosse, Kyungsoo não iria desperdiçar essa chance. 

Quando parou bem em frente à porta, respirou fundo. Contou até cinco mentalmente, e contou até cinco novamente quando bateu na porta com um murro. Arrependeu-se no mesmo momento porque aquilo era super esquisito. Quem é que batia em portas com murros? 

Quando menos esperava, a porta se abriu, fazendo o jovem pular no mesmo lugar com o susto. Não estava esperando que fossem abri-la tão rápido assim, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. Baekhyun estava do outro lado com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e um pouco de timidez na expressão.

Silêncio preencheu o lugar, fazendo Kyungsoo também ficar um pouco nervoso.

"Cheguei em má hora?" Ele perguntou, obviamente porque era um idiota de marca maior e não fazia ideia do que a palavra discrição significava.

"Uh... não. Eu só... Me assustei com os murros."

Isso fez com que Kyungsoo ficasse envergonhado. A mão foi diretamente para a nuca, e os lábios cerraram enquanto ele fazia a melhor cara de desculpa do mundo.

"Perdão, cara. Me excedi aqui." Ele disse, percebendo o silêncio preencher o lugar novamente. 

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa de dar as primeiras palavras:

"Mas e aí, vamo embora? Eu posso entrar?" 

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno amigável, e abriu espaço para que o moreno entrasse. Do seguiu pela porta do apartamento e deu de cara com uma sala enorme, cheio de aparelhos tecnológicos e tantos sofás que mais parecia um programa de talk show. Tudo era branco, limpo, e cheirava a eucalipto. Tinha que confessar: as repúblicas de playboy realmente tinham o seu toque a mais.

"Você mora aqui com quantas pessoas?" Kyungsoo perguntou, sem filtro nenhum.

Seu questionamento fez Baekhyun rir.

"Parece muito limpo, né? Somos só em quatro. Dois garotos, duas garotas. A gente divide bem as tarefas." 

Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno. Conseguia mesmo perceber que eles dividiam aquilo mais do que bem, porque era perfeito. No seu dormitório tudo era de ponta cabeça, até mesmo o seu roommate que era um mala sem alça não fazia nada do acordo de boas maneiras. Mas aqui, tudo parecia mais organizado. De repente o moreno ficou com inveja das pessoas que moravam com Byun Baekhyun.

"Você... quer beber alguma coisa?" Byun perguntou, simpático como sempre.

"Ah... Só água tá legal." 

"Só água... certo. Eu já volto então. Fique a vontade." Ele disse, enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha. 

Kyungsoo ficou parado na sala ainda não acreditando que estava ali. Quer dizer, ele havia conseguido o que queria, mas aquilo era completamente diferente. A probabilidade de um dia estar na sala de Byun Baekhyun parecia tão pequena, que a sua ficha ainda não havia caído. Mesmo que talvez não devesse ficar questionando os motivos dele por aí...

O moreno seguiu para a área em que estavam os sofás, deixando lá a câmera e a mochila repleta de apetrechos que havia levado para a caracterização das fotos. Sabia que nem de perto tinha as habilidades de um maquiador profissional, mas ainda iria tentar fazer tudo aquilo valer a pena. 

O moreno andou pela sala, olhando tudo ao redor como o bom curioso que era. Não havia nenhum traço da personalidade de Baekhyun ali, o que ele achou uma pena. Pois teriam que fazer uma sessão de fotos completamente do zero se fosse o caso dele não ter roupas maneiras para serem usadas. Mas isso Kyungsoo duvidava muito. Todos os dias ele parecia fazer da faculdade o seu próprio desfile, então era certo que o guarda roupa dele iria servir para fazer uma troca legal.

"Humm… aqui está a sua água." Baekhyun disse.

Kyungsoo pulou no mesmo lugar, levando um susto. Quando olhou para o garoto percebeu o tom de desculpas no olhar.

"Ah, me desculpe. Não queria assustar você."

"Eu não vi você chegar." Do informou, sorrindo amarelo pela vergonha.

Baekhyun lhe estendeu um copo cheio de água gelada. E… tinha pedras de gelo? O fotógrafo achou graça. Parecia água que serviam no restaurante.

"Obrigado por isso aqui, não precisava."

"E-eu… não sabia que tipo de água você gosta, então pensei que água quente seria horrível para beber agora no verão, e que água gelada normalmente é a mais pedida. Então não queria que ela desgelasse, e pensei que se eu colocasse o gelo, a temperatura ia se equilibrar para você poder aproveitar mais, e…" Baekhyun se calou, parecendo nervoso. "Desculpe. Eu tagarelei, não foi?"

Kyungsoo riu alto, tomando um gole da sua água de temperatura aparentemente equilibrada.

"É por isso que você não tem costume de fazer sessão de fotos? Fica nervoso assim?" 

"E-eu não estou nervoso." 

"Certo…" Kyungsoo sorriu novamente "Olha, não vai demorar muito. A gente só precisa fazer algumas fotos." 

O rapaz concordou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

"Você quer… ir… pro meu quarto…?" Ele disse baixinho.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

"Seu quarto?"

"O-os equipamentos estão todos lá."

"Ah, sim. Sim, sim. Talvez seja melhor que a gente traga eles pra cá. Sua sala tem bastante luz." 

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno. 

"Você… pode me seguir, então." Ele disse, logo se virando para um pequeno corredor.

O moreno foi atrás, pensando numa coisa que havia percebido desde quando colocou os pés ai: aquele apartamento era enorme. Parecia como um loft de gente rica, o aluguel deveria ser uma pequena grande fortuna. Nem ao menos se deixou abalar quando percebeu que o quarto dele também era único, e que parecia ser do tamanho do seu próprio dormitório.

"Você é rico?" Kyungsoo perguntou, sem filtro nenhum entre o cérebro e a sua boca grande.

Baekhyun riu alto, pela primeira vez desde que o moreno havia lhe conhecido. Era uma risada alta e gostosa de ouvir, bem diferente da sua que era meio grossa e desengonçada. A maneira como os lábios se moldaram num retângulo deixou o fotógrafo sem ar, e se arrependeu no mesmo momento em que viu que não tinha uma câmera pra capturar aquilo. De repente ele pensou que uma sessão de fotos feitas apenas para fazer Baekhyun rir, seria o auge da perfeição desde quando Da Vinci pintou a Monalisa. Mesmo que a Monalisa não fosse nada sorridente assim.

Baekhyun olhou para ele, dessa vez sorrindo apenas com os lábios.

"Eu não sou rico, meus pais são." 

Kyungsoo sorriu, erguendo a sobrancelha grossa em desafio.

"Isso é o que playboy costuma dizer pra não assumir que é rico. Você é um riquinho, então. Pode assumir pra mim." 

O rapaz negou com um aceno. Parecia mais confortável, sentado no próprio quarto. Que também parecia um lugar bem diferente do que o moreno estava esperando. 

Havia uma cama enorme, coberta com edredom branco tão fofo que lhe lembrava um astronauta por algum motivo. Tinha uma estante em cima da cama cheia, não, _abarrotada_ de _action figures_ do que deveria ser um milhão de séries e filmes diferentes. Baekhyun tinha um pequeno espaço para o computador que dava de frente para a cama, e o guarda roupa do lado esquerdo, que também era branco, mais parecia um pequeno _closet_. Aquele quarto por si só parecia uma sessão de fotos.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão divertido assim." Baekhyun ressaltou.

"Eu?" O moreno sorriu, sentindo o ego se inflar de alegria "Nossa! É a primeira vez que alguém diz isso pra mim. Eu deveria ter andado com você no começo da faculdade, e não com o bobão do Chanyeol."

"Vocês andam juntos?" Baekhyun perguntou, com curiosidade explícita no seu olhar.

"Ah, sim. Desde o primeiro semestre. Nos demos muito bem logo de cara, e aí ele não largou mais do meu pé." Kyungsoo sorriu "Mas você eu quase não vejo pisar lá, além das festas."

"E-eu… não sou muito sociável..."

Seu olhar assustado fez Kyungsoo rir.

"Deu pra perceber, Pequeno Príncipe. Você se isola aqui nesse seu pequeno planeta?" Ele disse, gesticulando para o quarto em que estavam.

Baekhyun deu uma boa olhada no próprio quarto, como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Ele parecia um tanto pequeno ali, afundado naquela cama enorme e fofa. 

"Acho que me isolo sim." Ele disse, um pouco mais baixo do que Kyungsoo esperava "Mas… não faço por mal. E-eu… costumo ficar muito tempo em casa. Já estou acabando o curso, então não preciso ficar direto na faculdade."

Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça do seu jeito. Byun Baekhyun de repente não parecia ser a pessoa do qual todo mundo falava. Ele parecia ser pacífico, calmo, e extremamente fofo. Ou talvez estranhamente fofo, já que ele era muito bonito para ter uma imagem assim.

"Entendi." O moreno disse "Mas… já que estamos aqui, podemos dar o pontapé para começar a sessão?" 

Baekhyun concordou, se levantando da cama.

"Vou pegar os equipamentos pra você."

"Não verdade…" Kyungsoo disse em alerta, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho.

"Sim?"

"Esquece isso de equipamento. Tive uma outra idéia." Kyungsoo sorriu. "Vou buscar a minha câmera e já volto." 

Baekhyun concordou, um pouco incerto. Parecia um pouco nervoso demais para confiar cegamente no rapaz à sua frente. Mas Kyungsoo apenas sentia a felicidade lhe roubar todos os outros sentidos enquanto caminhava até a sala para buscar os seus próprios equipamentos. Pois tinha certeza que poderia tirar dez no trabalho, se ele entregasse apenas o sorriso de Baekhyun para o professor avaliar. 

Pois seria impossível que o Senhor Palestrinha não iria se apaixonar por ele também.


End file.
